il faisait très chaud dans la chambre d'hôtel
by Eda
Summary: un petit lemon, une petite brochette en ces jours d'été ? Mon amour Akabane rend la vie douce pour une fois à nos deux réccupérateurs !


_Get Backers_

_Yaoï, Lemon, threesome_

_Couple(s) : Akabane/Ginji, Akabane/Ginji/Ban, et aussi un peu Ban/Ginji_

_Rated : M……_

_Note : mon premier threesome ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai déjà écris des textes sur Get Backers même si je n'ai jamais posté sur ce site (mon premier lemon était un Akabane/Ginji, horrible à lire maintenant….). J'ai une bizarre obsession pour le Dr. Jackal, et je suis une grosse perverse (ne me montrez pas du doigt, vous êtes pareils !) donc voilà comment m'est venue l'idée d'une brochette ! Qui c'est qui a la place d'honneur ??? Je vous laisse découvrir !_

_(pour les faute, désolé, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur donc…..)_

**_Il faisait très chaud dans la chambre d'hôtel... _**

Ginji tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Les infiltrations d'humidité avaient depuis longtemps engendrées une moisissure noires sous la fenêtre, le lavabo et dans le coin des murs. Le néon du plafond était recouvert de bestioles mortes collées après. La moquette d'un jaune pisseux s'ornait de peluches et de poussière. Le matelas du lit était marqué d'un profond creux là où l'on avait dormit. Les draps laissaient paraître des tâches d'une provenance qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Au moins le sommier ne grinçait pas… mais à quoi bon ? même dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans un lit deux places, Ban ne manifestait rien de plus qu'un chaste amitié. Ginji s'arrêta à la fenêtre. Deuxième point positif de la chambre avec le sommier. Elle était grande et donnait sur la ville. Le jeune homme regarda en contrebas, guettant le retour de son ami qui était allé faire quelques courses. Mais son regard ne rencontra que des quidams pressés de fuir le quartier, ainsi que les poubelles de l'hôtel, juste au-dessous de leur fenêtre deux étages plus bas. Il soupira, fit le tour de la chambre encore une fois et finalement se laissa tomber assit un jeux de domino en main. Il enleva son tee-shirt, car malgré la fin de l'automne l'hôtel surchauffait et le régulateur de leur radiateur était cassé. Il sortit les dominos et entreprit d'en faire une ligne en les faisant tenir debout, appliqué dans sa tâche à ne pas faire tomber ceux précédemment positionnés. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour négocier un virage particulièrement difficile. Tendit distraitement la main vers la boîte à moitié vide pour en prendre d'autre quand on frappa à la fenêtre…

Ginji fronça les sourcils à cette constatation saugrenue cherchant l'erreur. La chambre est au troisième étage, on ne peut pas frapper à la fenêtre. Décidant que, finalement, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, il entreprit de placer un autre domino quand de nouveau……

on frappa à la fenêtre.

Ne pouvant plus ignorer ce fait Ginji leva les yeux. Un sourire recourba instantanément ses lèvres. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire tomber ses dominos. Un homme au manteau noir, chapeau noir et cheveux noir lui souriait avec une simplicité déconcertante. Ginji ouvrit les battants de la fenêtre.

-Alors mon petit Ginji, je t'ai manqué ?

Le sourire de Ginji s'accentua. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et voilà que le plus efficace remède à cette bien tenace maladie se présentait à lui.

-Pas autant que vos scalpels répondit-il les yeux brillant.

Akabane rit.

-Si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient je rentrerais bien dans cette charmante chambre, je suis plutôt en position inconfortable.

Ginji se mit sur le côté et le Dr. Jackal sauta avec souplesse sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Ginji frissonna quand un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la chambre et se dépêcha de fermer la fenêtre. Ce faisant il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir comment ce charmant docteur était parvenu au troisième étage. Il l'avait bien imaginé gravissant la façade à l'aide de ses scalpels (1), mais la scène indubitablement comique ne convenait pas à la classe du personnage. En se penchant il vit que l'escalier de secours passait juste en dessous de leur chambre et il eu un petit rire, se sentant idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Quand il se retourna il remercia secrètement les dirigeant de l'hôtel de pousser autant le chauffage. La chaleur faisait décidément des miracles ! Akabane s'était mit à l'aise et avait enlevé chapeau, manteau, cravate, chaussures et avait à moitié déboutonné sa chemise. Ginji leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire niais aux lèvres et remercia les Dieux d'avoir ainsi agencer les évènements (s'ils existaient bien sur, ce dont Ginji n'avait pas encore décidé…).

Akabane détaillait les lieux, un sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Ginji s'était assit sur le lit et contemplait son très étrange et très opportun visiteur.

-Voyons Ginji, comment peux-tu penser avoir des secrets pour moi.

Akabane s'était levé et faisait le tour de la chambre, contournant soigneusement la file de dominos.

-Hé bien, hé bien ! on peut dire que vous avez le chic pour trouver des endroits des plus attrayant !

Ginji se laissa tomber sur le dos à travers le lit, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

-Bah… on prend ce qu'il y a……. et ce qui n'est pas cher.

Akabane se pencha au-dessus de lui de l'autre côté du lit.

-ttttttttt, toujours des problèmes d'argent ?

Ginji leva les yeux sur lui.

-Moui, toujours……. Ça paie pas le métier de récupérateur… mais au moins, un chose est bien, on rencontre des adversaires des plus intéressant !

Ginji passa une main derrière la nuque du docteur et l'attira à lui. Leur bouches s'entrouvrirent, se rencontrèrent, se refermèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Ils enroulèrent leurs langues ensembles, les caressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Et se séparèrent.

Akabane glissa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme, à la lisière de ses cheveux blonds.

-Intéressant, pour le moins oui. Comme métaphore d'un champs de bataille il n'y a pas mieux, pas de meilleurs remède à l'ennui de l'attente du sang. Si on accepte de se faire un brin manipuler on peut bien s'amuser, tu es mon jouet et consentant en plus, pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu ?

Ginji ne répondis pas, il avait les yeux fixés au plafond, le docteur n'avait pas quitté le creux de sa nuque lors de sa tirade et il sentait encore la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Cela combiné à l'excitation qui montait en lui faisait monter la température de son corps et le faisait transpirer. Toute la pièce semblait d'ailleurs être devenue d'une chaleur lourde et étouffante. Une véritable fournaise, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Akabane avança une main caressante sur le torse de Ginji. Même si le blond ne le voyait toujours pas, il sentit le sourire faussement candide niché contre son épaule. Sa respiration commençait à se faire plus profonde, il entrouvrit la bouche pour se la faciliter.

-Bonne réponse petit garnement, je ne suis venu que pour ça, par ce que j'aime ça et que tu m'en redemande, toujours. Par ce qu'on s'amuse bien ensemble…

Le docteur se redressa un peu et s'avança. Ginji vit son torse passer au-dessus de lui, s'arrêter au-dessus de lui. Le docteur lui suçait à présent les tétons.

Ginji leva les bras, tenant le torse d'Akabane de chaque côté, l'enserrant avec force. Le docteur avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il était complètement dépendant de ce qu'il lui donnait à présent avec ardeur et un sadisme contenu. Il aurait bien voulu être maître des évènements pour une fois. Prendre l'initiative, contrôler, dominer. Mais peine perdue. Tout au moins peut-il provoquer, mais jamais plus. Et cela ne tenait pas seulement au caractère de son partenaire, ils avaient chacun trouvé leur place dans cette relation, et Ginji aimait ça. Il aimait que le docteur s'occupe de lui comme ça, il aimait le laisser faire. Il aimait rester passif, totalement subjugué par les émotions que l'autre sait si bien faire naître en lui. Absolument certain que l'autre viendrait toujours et ferait toujours ça.

Et il n'avait pas tors !

Akabane aimait ce corps. Cela le distrait, après tout vie et mort sont étroitement liés, le rouge et assimilé à l'amour, au sang répond la luxure. Tout est lié, il reste dans le même domaine, son monde y trouve une équation parfaite. Il n'a pas besoin d'un amant actif, il veut un jouet, qui se laisse faire, qui aime ça.

Et là, dans cette chambre déjà étouffante, il compte bien faire encore monter la température. C'est déjà là dans son corps, il la sent cette tension, ce désir.

Il continue à lécher, sucer, caresser.

La sueur donnait à la peau une saveur salée et produisait une odeur entêtante synonyme de désir et d'ébat charnel.

Ses mains défirent le short de Ginji et libèrent son sexe, dressé, dur, brûlant. Il glissa ses doigts de chaque côté, caressa, les passant entre les poils pubiens, tournant autours de la base de son pénis. Akabane resta attentif aux réactions de son amant. Il entendit la respiration de Ginji, très profonde cette fois, un gémissement contenu lorsque son sexe était effleuré  
Akabane l'enserra délicatement et se pencha dessus, il mouilla ses lèvres et les posa sur le bout du gland. Sa langue passa doucement, nerveusement dessus, ses lèvres y imprimèrent un petit mouvement de va et vient. Puis sa bouche descendit.

Ginji sentit la chaleur de la bouche d'Akabane glisser sur son sexe, englobant seulement son gland. La langue titillait le bout de son pénis, le rendant encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir, et caressa aussi adroitement que sa position le lui permettait l'érection du docteur à travers son pantalon.

La fellation dura un bon moment. Ginji défit la braguette du Docteur, mettant son érection à l'air libre. Il se redressa autant que possible et passa quelque coup de langue sur son sexe.

Akabane se redressa et s'allongea à côté d'un Ginji éperdu d'excitation. Il lui enleva son short et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas te retourner ?

Ginji ne répondit pas et se mit sur le ventre, se demandant si le docteur allait de suite passer à la vitesse supérieure. Akabane le prit par les hanches, les lui faisant remonter un peu de sorte que le garçon se trouvait à présent à quatre pattes sur le lit, les jambes écartées.

Le docteur s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses, lui écarta légèrement les fesses et se mit à le lécher.

Ginji sentait de la sueur lui couler le long des bras. Son érection était énorme maintenant. Jamais le docteur ne lui avait réservé un tel traitement. Sa langue passait sur son anus, en redessinait les contours, s'insinuait dedans. Il ferma les yeux, ramenant les bras contre son visage gémissant de plaisir. La langue chaude et douce d'Akabane allait et venait en lui.

Le docteur était d'ailleurs aussi très excité par les gémissements continus du jeune homme. En même temps qu'il le léchait, il passa une main sur son propre sexe, se masturbant lentement.

Il se mit ensuite au-dessus de Ginji, collant son torse au dos moite du blond, son sexe contre ses fesses et sa tête à hauteur de son cou. Il l'embrassa. Une de ses mains tenait le garçon par la taille alors que l'autre dirigeait son pénis contre son anus, frottant son gland dessus.

Les feux de l'enfer même ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec la chaleur qui emplissait à présent la petite pièce !

Les deux corps se réclamaient maintenant à grand cris et Akabane ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, sans même enlever son pantalon, pénétra Ginji. Lentement, doucement, ce simple acte provoquant déjà des éclairs fulgurant de plaisir en lui.

Ginji se cambra, se redressa, s'allongea à moitié sur le lit, massa son propre sexe pour se procurer encore plus de plaisir. Les mains d'Akabane l'enserraient à la taille, venaient se perdrent sur son torse, il appuyait son corps à celui du jeune homme. La transpiration collait leurs cheveux sur leurs fronts. Et pendant ce temps….

Ban rentrait à l'hôtel, fatigué par la marche qu'il venait de faire et l'insomnie qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière.

En arrivant près du bâtiment, il eu un regard pour la fenêtre de leur chambre où l'attendait Ginji. S'il n'avait pas pu dormir la nuit d'avant, c'était à cause du blond. Oh, bien sur il dormait lui. Mais Ban était gêné de l'érection qui lui était venue et que la promiscuité avec ce corps avait faire naître. Pour couronner le tout, lorsque Ban avait reposé ses bras sur le drap, somnolent, il était tombé sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon, y découvrant une érection aussi. N'osant plus bouger, Ban avait jeté un coup d'œil à Ginji qui dans son sommeil avait commencé à se frotter à la main de Ban. Cela l'avais considérablement troublé, il avait enlevé le drap qui les recouvrait, avait timidement avancé sa main pour finalement commencer à masturber son partenaire. Ginji avait gémi, mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Ban avait vaguement eu conscience qu'il n'avait en rien l'autorisation de toucher ainsi un autre homme, de plus son co-équipier. Mais de le voir dans la demi pénombre, de l'entendre soupirer et gémir, de sentir son sexe se gonfler et palpiter… Ban s'était penché sous les couvertures et avait recueillit le sperme de son partenaire dans sa bouche. Il ne s'attarda pas pour voir si celui-ci s'était réveillé ou non (par chance non, pensa-t-il lorsque sa raison lui fut revenue) et il s'était levé, enfermé dans la salle de bain, le sexe tendu, douloureux. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour parvenir à l'orgasme. Un orgasme si intense qu'il lui laissa les jambes en coton et le fit glisser contre la porte verrouillée, s'asseyant par terre sur le carrelage froid.

Ban était encore troublé par ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, pourquoi était-il si excité par Ginji, hein ?

Trois étages plus haut un certain docteur, assassin de son état n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de problèmes à lui expliquer, mais étant donné ses activités présentes il n'aurait peut-être pas eu tant vaguement le temps que l'envie de le faire.

Toujours est-il que Ban s'alluma une dernière cigarette avant de rentrer dans l'hôtel. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier de secours pour la fumer, puis passa la porte du bâtiment et gravit les escaliers.

Il arriva dans la chambre. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Ban se maudit d'avoir emporté la clef avec lui. Si Ginji l'avait eu en sa possession il lui aurait épargné ce spectacle. Le sac de course tomba à terre, comme la mâchoire de Ban, ou peu s'en faut. S'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête il n'aurait pas eu une réaction différente. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Son Ginji, son Ginji à lui, si naïf, si innocent, se faisant par ce putain de malade de Dr. Jackal !

Ils étaient les deux sur la lit, très affairés. Leur deux corps l'un sur l'autre si ce n'était que Akabane avait gardé ses vêtements. Comment pouvait-on se livrer à pareil débauche ? Peut-être Jackal était-il en train de le violer ? Ban explosa :

« -Bon sang Ginji !!! »

Il se précipita sur le lit, mais quand il y parvint Ginji était seul. Akabane riait doucement derrière lui en fermant la porte.

-Ne le touche plus Jackal !

Ban tenait le visage de Ginji entre ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas des yeux plein de remerciement qui se levèrent vers lui, plutôt des yeux plein de mécontentement. Ban se recula jusqu'au bord du lit, ne comprenant pas tout. Akabane s'approcha du lit en se déshabillant.

-Je n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, Ban, tu es arrivé à temps.

Les deux récupérateurs lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Ban se pencha vers Ginji.

-Mais, il était en train de te forcer là….

-Non.

-Ah…..

Akabane se trouvait maintenant derrière Ban sans que celui-ci ait pu voir le moindre mouvement. Il l'avait empoigné doucement par les épaules.

-Mes deux adversaires de combat préférés. Ginji ? Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre Ban à l'aise ?

Ban se dégagea d'une secousse.

-Bas les bat foutu psychopathe !!!

Il s'était levé mais maintenant c'était Ginji qui s'approchait de lui. Tout nu. La sueur séchant sur son corps blanc. Le sexe encore en pleine érection. Il lui souriait et avec les yeux pétillants tendit une main à Ban.

-Ban-chan, viens, on va s'amuser !

Il avait dit ça comme s'il venait de lui proposer d'aller manger dans un restaurant. Ban trouvait cela incorrect, et puis il était jaloux et en colère contre le Dr. Jackal. Il risqua un regard vers ce dernier qui avait toujours son sourire candide sur ses lèvres. Il était nu lui aussi. Sa peau n'était pas blanche comme celle de son coéquipier, mais d'une teinte halée, comme de la cannelle (2). La cicatrise qui le barrait était un peu plus clair. Elle semblait trop lumineuse sur sa peau. Et le corps du docteur était très bien proportionné. Grand et mince, les muscles fins saillant légèrement. Avec ses cheveux noirs, le rendu était très attrayant. Bien qu'il aurait voulu s'en empêcher, le regard de Ban s'aventura plus bas. Non, il ne fallait pas être jaloux, mais quand même, ce Docteur avait des cartes secrètes en réserve !

Le temps qu'il mit à se remettre de la surprise que venait de lui causer le corps bien fait (3) du Docteur, Ginji s'était approché de lui. Quand Ban retourna la tête, les lèvres moites du blond s'appuyèrent sur les siennes. Une langue le caressa et attendit qu'il le lui permette pour pénétrer dans sa bouche. Autant dire que Ban était aux anges, depuis cette nuit, il fantasmait sur un moment pareil. Mais la gène de se retrouver dans cette position sous le regard amusé et brûlant (4) du Dr. Jackal le fit vite revenir à ses esprits.

-Non Ginji, pas comme ça.

Mais s'il n'avait plus accès à sa bouche, Ginji se contenta du reste du corps, il s'occupait maintenant du cou de son coéquipier. Il déboutonna sa chemise qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras. Il l'avait souvent vu ce torse, dans les combats, le haut de Ban tenait rarement plus de 10 minutes. Mais là Ginji était heureux de pouvoir enfin le lécher. Le blond ne s'était jamais sérieusement posé de question sur son coéquipier, comme Ban cette nuit. Mais il aimait ses ébats avec Akabane et si celui-ci voulait entraîner Ban avec eux, il n'y voyait pas d'objection. C'était même très excitant et il se rendait maintenant compte que le corps de Ban pouvait lui aussi provoquer en lui un furieux désir.

Les caresses de Ginji étaient étonnamment adroites quand on connaît le caractère gaffeur du jeune homme. Ban baissa la tête pour le voir en train de se battre avec sa braguette. Il se recula d'un bond, ne voulant pas prendre part à une débauche orchestrée par le Dr. Jackal, et ne souhaitant pas non plus que Ginji découvre l'effet que ses caresses venaient d'avoir sur lui..

-Ok, ça suffit comme ça. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, tout les deux, moi en attendant je vais sortir m'en griller une petite, appelez moi quand vous aurez fini !

Il reculait vers la porte quand il se cogna dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'identité de cette personne se révéla à lui quand deux bras mates s'enroulèrent autours de ses épaules dénudées et qu'une main au poing fermé et hérissé de scalpels firent leur apparition devant lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté et lança un regard suppliant à Ginji. Mais le blond sourit à Akabane et s'agenouilla devant Ban, descendant son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Il prit alors le sexe de Ban dans sa bouche et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Les scalpels d'Akabane se rentrèrent, la main du docteur força la tête de Ban à se tourner vers lui et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas ce baiser presque innocent que Ginji lui avait donné. C'était le baiser d'un adulte expérimenté. Un baiser empoisonné qui vous envoûte et vous plie à sa volonté. Ban en voulait plus maintenant. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Ginji qui continuait sa fellation pendant que les mains agiles d'Akabane couraient sur son torse, et que la langue de ce dernier ne cessa de jouer avec la sienne.

Akabane prit Ginji par les épaules pour qu'il se relève et ils amenèrent Ban sur le lit. Ginji reprit ses caresses alors que Akabane se mit à cheval sur le torse de Ban, lui caressant le visage. Il lui prit fermement le menton et le dirigea vers son propre sexe que le brun n'eu d'autre choix que de prendre dans sa bouche. Mais le docteur se retira vite laissant Ban gémir sous les soins que lui apportait son coéquipier. Akabane se glissa derrière Ginji et le pénétra de nouveau.

Ban eu un sursaut de surprise en voyant cela. Mais Ginji étendit le bras pour amener le visage de son coéquipier à sa hauteur. En même que de le masturber, il l'embrassa encore.

-Ban-chan, haleta-t-il entre deux soupirs de plaisir, retourne toi.

Ban s'exécuta. Akabane se retira, il lécha ses propres doigts et enduit de salive l'anus du brun. Ban se raidit un peu.

-Qu'est-ce…..

Mais en se retournant, il fit face au visage de Ginji qui lui offrit un grand et doux sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ban-chan.

Ce fut Akabane qui dirigea le pénis de Ginji. Il pénétra Ban en douceur. Celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur. Mais quand tout le membre de Ginji fut en lui et qu'il commença à faire de lents mouvements, il ne ressentit plus que du plaisir. Il gémit en s'accrochant aux draps, comme si ce rappelle du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient pouvait l'empêcher de perdre pied.

Il se laissa porter par le rythme lent de son coéquipier, comme par le bercement des vagues. Il en oubliait tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant de plaisir. Mais un nouveau poids s'écrasa sur lui. Ginji n'est pas aussi lourd que ça. Un regard en arrière le renseigna sur ce poids qui le plaquait au lit. Ginji était au-dessus de lui, le torse et la tête rejetés en arrière. Les mains d'Akabane tranchaient sur ses hanches blanches et sa bouche laissait des marques rouges sur le cou du blond (5). Le Docteur avait regardé un moment les deux amis se découvrir. C'en était presque émouvant, mais c'était aussi excitant. Qu'il avait bien fait de rendre visite à Ginji cet après-midi !

Les trois corps se mouvaient au même rythme lent. Ban sentait le plaisir monté en lui. Ginji ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se sentait vraiment flotter dans un autre monde. Il avait toute la chaleur et l'étroitesse du corps de Ban d'un côté et de l'autre la force calme et irrésistible d'Akabane lui procurait d'intenses éclairs de plaisir. Le Docteur quant à lui se délectait (6) de sa position de dominant et du total abandon de Ginji.

La chaleur montait dans la pièce à un point inimaginable. La sueur coulait le long des corps et se perdait dans leur entrechoquement spasmodique. Les mouvements étaient lents et lascifs, comme écrasés par l'atmosphère lourde et brûlante.

Ce fut Ginji qui vint le premier. Il s'était presque effondré sur Ban et lui serrait les épaules à lui en broyer les os. Un main passée sur le ventre de son coéquipier, il le masturbait en même temps, mais ses mouvements étaient devenus saccadés, malhabiles. En jouissant il mordit sporadiquement dans la main d'Akabane qui le tenait près du cou. Ban; que les gémissement de son partenaire avait mené au summum de l'excitation se déchargea da la main de celui-ci, défaillant presque sous l'intensité de l'orgasme. Le Docteur se coucha à moitié sur les deux corps épuisés qui se tenaient sous lui. Tenant Ginji à bout de bras par les épaules, il le plaqua presque contre Ban alors qu'il approfondissait ses coups de reins. Il rejeta la tête en arrière au moment où il jouissait. Quand sa tête retomba sur son épaule, son éternel sourire semblait plus large que d'habitude. Il souffla doucement sur le dos trempé de sueur de Ginji et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je vais prendre une douche cher « partenaire ».

Ginji caressa le bras de Ban et repoussa les mèches brunes qui retombaient sur les yeux bleus.

-Je suis désolé Ban-chan.

Ban eu un mouvement vers lui. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu embrumés mais on sentait qu'il y avait derrière une farouche détermination.

-Ginji….

-…. Oui…

-Tu veux bien me laisser me redresser je commence à avoir une crampe.

-Vi.

Ginji se retira et s'assit en tailleur l'air tout penaud. Ban se redressa douloureusement et s'assit face à Ginji, le regard menaçant. Le blond essayait avec peine de se rendre plus petit.

-Je…

-je veux rien savoir.

Akabane sortit de la salle de bain, ajustant le nœud de sa cravate. Il offrit un sourire aux deux récupérateurs en ramassant son manteau.

-Je vous laisse cherS partenaireS. N'y voit pas d'inconvénient Ginji, je vais utiliser la porte cette fois. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Il s'éclipsa en leur faisant un signe de la main. Une fois seuls, Ban et Ginji tombèrent dans un silence lourd. Ban alla ouvrir la fenêtre et se grilla une clope. Il donna un coup de pied aux dominos restés là. Ils tombèrent en chaîne les un sur les autres. Ban expira la fumée de sa cigarette..

-Je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur toi et ce psychopathe.

Ginji leva des yeux tous innocents.

-Mais, Ban-chan…. Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pas pour ce que tu as fais, mais pour lui, oui.

-Oh….

Ban s'approcha du lit derrière Ginji et l'enlaça. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Le blond tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau.

-La prochaine fois…

-Oui ?

-Je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de lui.

**Dead End**

1: hu hu…. Je m'en veux, mais c'est drôle comme vision !  
2 : miam ! J'adore la cannelle et j'adore le torse d'Akabane !  
3 : c'est peu dire  
4 : gaaaahhh……  
5 : photos SVP  
6 : je crois que c'est le mot le plus juste qui convienne à Akabane, quand il tue, il se délecte de la mort de ses victime et quand il baise.. ahem, bref…


End file.
